de temps en temps
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Je m’appelle Duo, j’aurais 19 ans dans quelque jours, et ceci est l’histoire d’une vie qui ne m’a presque jamais donner l’impression d’en valoir la peine …


De temps en temps

Auteur : Teyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam Wing (de temps en temps, Grégory Lemarchal)

Genre : Drama, song fic

Couple : 2+1 

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi mais l'histoire est totalement autobiographique (j'avais besoin de le coucher sur le papier pour de vrai sans faire de jolie fin ou tout le monde est heureux)

Notes : Le but n'est pas d'être prise en pitié ou jugée mais de foutre tout ce que je pense quelque part de le dire a quelqu'un car je n'ai personne pour m'écouter…

Résumer : Je m'appelle Duo, j'aurais 19 ans dans quelque jours, et ceci est l'histoire d'une vie qui ne m'a presque jamais donner l'impression d'en valoir la peine …

De temps en temps 

Duo

De temps en temps

Je craque

Sous le poids de l'espérance

Je vais parfois a contre sens

De temps en temps

J'ai des flèche plantée

Au cœur

De la peine de la rancœur

Bonjour je m'appelle Duo, j'ai presque 19 ans.

Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire médiocre et ordinaire d'une souffrance dont tout le monde se fout…

Il était beau, il était gentil… J'étais seul …. Il me faisait rire …. Mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'un professeur qui faisait sont boulot.

J'ai tellement de fois rêver que j'étais sien que je ne les comptes plus…

Il avait 21 ans j'en avais 14 ; un amour impossible et, au delà de tout, à sens unique ….

Les psychologue auraient dit que c'étais le manque d'un véritable père qui faisait que j'aime un homme plus vieux. Mon père est un alcoolique asociale et égoïste que je déteste depuis longtemps. Mais au fond je l'aimais, qui n'aime pas son père ? C'est depuis qu'il boit que je ne l'aime plus…

J'ai 19 ans oui, mais ma vie c'est arrêtée en chemin, là où je ne peux plus la rattraper…

Mon cœur, tout l'amour que je pouvais contenir c'est lui qu'il l'a… avec lui… là-bas en Irlande … Et moi je suis de nouveau seul…

Je n'ai jamais aimé me plaindre, d'ailleurs peu de gens l'on su, mais je l'aime encore, Heero…

Oui, j'ai des amis, mais je joue le rôle de celui pour qui tout va bien et j'ai l'impression d'être heureux… Un temps soit peu…

De temps en temps

Je ris de rien

Je fais le con

Parce que j'aime bien

De temps en temps

J'avance en ayant peur

Je fait le fil de mes erreur

Et très souvent …

Et dans mes rêves je le revois, alors que depuis peu je n'assouvis mes désirs sexuelles auprès d'inconnu… Et je m'imagine encore le bonheur…

Je me relève sous ton regard

Je fais des rêves ou tout va bien

Je me bouscule te prends la main

Au crépuscule je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard

Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin

Je me bouscule te prends la main

Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

Je vis avec le poids d'aimer quelqu'un qui me nie, je vis avec le poids des dettes de ma vie, je vis avec le poids de ne pas me sentir à ma place chez mes propres parents… Mais depuis peu j'ai trouver une place …

De temps en temps

Je pense a tort

Que pas de larmes s'étais trop fort

Au fond ce que j'attends

C'est voir le bout de nos effort

Que l'amour soit la encore

J'aime être avec eux, car je m'y sens à ma place, j'aime rire avec eux car ils m'apportent de la joie et, même si je l'aime encore, une partie de moi est réchauffée d'un feu qui ne s'éteindra jamais… L'amitié, la complicité… Et je suis accepté, moi qui était toujours seul et rejeté.

Mais la nuit…

Je me relève sous ton regard

Je fais des rêves ou tout va bien

Je me bouscule te prends la main

Au crépuscule je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard

Je fais des rêves ou tout va bien

Je me bouscule te prends la main

Au crépuscule je te rejoins

Je me relève sous ton regard

Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin

Je me bouscule te prends la main

Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

Je craque de temps en temps, je pleure de temps en temps et maintenant je ris de temps en temps, mais mon cœur est à lui pour toujours.

Si j'ai l'amitié je sais vivre sans amour, car je n'ai jamais plus aimer comme ça.

Je l'aime…

Peut-être, un jour, mais maintenant je vis de mes passions, malgré les dettes, les problèmes et mon père que va certainement me foutre dehors vu qu'il n'accepte rien de moi…

Mais je vis avec car j'ai des amis que j'aime et qui m'apportent chaque jour un rayon de soleil…

Et …

De temps en temps

J'écoute autre chose que du hard et de l'indo

Clin d'œil a Greg

Car perdre un ami, c'est perdre un peu de sois surtout jeune et par la maladie Mathieu c'est aussi pour toi et aussi merci a l'équipe Japan concept.

De tout cœur, je me libère.

Téyana DDT


End file.
